Duda
by kurara1
Summary: Esta breve historia tiene lugar más o menos a mitad del anime. He querido representar un Kougami distinto al que aparece en el anime, lleno de dudas sobre Makishima y sobre el sistema Sybil. Espero que lo disfrutéis.


La oficina estaba extrañamente tranquila aquella noche. No había ningún criminal en potencia al que perseguir y la investigación del caso Makishima llevaba días estancada. El misterioso villano seguía en paradero desconocido y no contaban con ninguna pista que apuntara mínimamente a sus próximos planes.

Shinya Kougami jugueteaba con una _dominator, _apuntando a la pared pero, obviamente, sin disparar, y Shusei Kagari devoraba un tarro de gominolas de colores. Esa noche ellos dos eran los únicos que estaban de guardia, aunque en realidad era difícil decir si a su ocioso comportamiento se le podía llamar "estar de guardia".

-Vas a terminar matando a alguien- dijo Kagari con la boca llena de chucherías.

Shinya dio una vuelta en su silla y lo encaró.

-Y tú vas a atragantarte como te descuides si sigues hablando mientras comes.

Fue decirlo y Kagari empezó a toser violentamente. Shinya volvió a girar en su silla mientras le lanzaba una mirada, como diciéndole "te lo advertí". Le tiró una botella de agua que Kagari bebió, aliviado. Cerró prudencialmente el tarro de gominolas y suspiró, acomodándose en su silla.

Shinya se levantó, dejando la _dominator _sobre el escritorio, y se dedicó a pasear distraídamente por toda la sala. La noche, volvió a pensar, estaba demasiado tranquila. Y normalmente no le gustaban las noches tranquilas; eran incómodas, anormales. Sin embargo, casi se alegraba de que aquella fuese una de esas noches. Se sentía bien y le apetecía descansar. Se dedicó a observar el cielo por el amplio ventanal de la oficina. Los rascacielos se erguían imponentes sobre el resto de la ciudad, ruidosa pese a ser altas horas de la noche. Ni una sola estrella brillaba ni podría hacerlo jamás, pues el conglomerado de luces de la urbe formaba una franja plateada que recorría el horizonte y se segregaba dando lugar a varias tonalidades de luz. Era, por decirlo de alguna forma, hermoso; cosa irónica, porque esa ciudad, meca del supuesto orden y la paz, albergaba en realidad terribles secretos. Él lo sabía. Makishima lo sabía. Y por esa razón empezaba a dudar que las intenciones de Makishima fueran malas. Sí, todo lo que hacía atentaba contra el sistema pero, ¿quién podía garantizarle que el sistema era lo _correcto_? Igual que en las luces de la ciudad, en aquel asunto no había blancos y negros, sino toda clase de matices que incluían varias escalas de gris.

Mientras pensaba en aquella metáfora cromática, Shinya se giró y se dirigió a las mesas. Sobre la suya había una pequeña nota escrita con letra pulcra y elegante en la que no había reparado antes. Era de la inspectora Tsunemori. Su mano asió instintivamente la nota pero no la leyó. Sería alguna tontería. Esa novata era un poco patosa y le costaba aprender, pero no era mala chica después de todo. A él le daba igual mientras no entorpeciera su trabajo.

Tensó la mano y arrugó el papel hasta convertirlo en una bola. Luego miró a Kagari, que perseguía con la vista algún punto invisible del techo mientras canturreaba con los pies sobre la mesa. Como guiado por una especie de hilo mágico, Shinya recogió su chaqueta y caminó a paso ligero hacia la puerta. Kagari dejó su canción para increparle en un tono nada afable:

-¡Eh! ¿Adónde se supone que vas?

-Me largo. Estoy aburrido y cansado.

-¡Pero no puedes irte! ¡Esta noche nos toca guardia! ¿Qué pasará si hay alguna emergencia?

Shinya sostenía el pomo de la puerta. Esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa o, al menos, una sonrisa amarga.

-Ya te las arreglarás solo- y, diciendo esto, cerró dando un portazo y dejando al sorprendido Kagari impotente al otro lado.

En todos sus años de servicio, jamás había faltado a una guardia. De hecho, jamás había desobedecido una orden y aceptó sin rechistar su destino cuando lo degradaron. Pero por alguna razón que desconocía, ahora sentía el impulso de rebelarse contra no sabía exactamente qué. Todo lo que había estado pensando a lo largo de la noche hervía en su cabeza, dando lugar a nuevas y absurdas ideas. Lo mejor, se dijo, era ir cuanto antes a casa. Descansar, dormir, seguro que así se despejaría.

Después de todo, Shinya Kougami no era más que un ser humano corriente, por muy sobrehumano que pareciera en sus intervenciones policiales y detectivescas. Era tan infalible que cualquiera podría pensar que un hombre así no tenía debilidades; pero todos se equivocaban. Él había sentido miedo más de una vez. Y también había tenido dudas, aunque nunca tanto como en ese momento.

Apenas miraba la carretera mientras conducía. Finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar los cristales del coche y ni siquiera se molestó en activar el limpiaparabrisas.

Subió deprisa (pero sin hacer ruido) la oscura escalera que llevaba a su apartamento y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de la pesada chaqueta. Luego, se sentó en un sillón y encendió un cigarrillo. Miró a su alrededor el apartamento modestamente amueblado y oscuro, casi tanto como la escalera que conducía a él. El silencio era absoluto. Vivía allí solo y no podía decirse que se sintiera realmente solo, pues la verdad era que apenas paraba por casa. Pero cuando podía hacerlo agradecía esa tranquilidad y la atesoraba como si fuese algo único. Sobre todo, le ayudaba a pensar. Una cosa que detestaba que los demás pensasen de él es que era alguien irracional e impulsivo, pero en realidad meditaba muchísimo antes de hacer cualquier cosa, por sencilla que fuese.

Dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y suspiró. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigió hacia la cama y se tumbó. Había sido un día tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Y él, como policía que era, no estaba acostumbrado a los días tranquilos.

2.-

La lluvia que había comenzado la noche anterior se convirtió en una tormenta. Era por la tarde, estaba anocheciendo y las nubes negras hacían que pareciese que era ya noche cerrada. Shinya chasqueó la lengua cuando intentó encender un cigarrillo sin éxito. Estaba apostado estratégicamente detrás de un edificio y estaba calado hasta los huesos, pero en ese momento eso le daba un poco igual. Lo único que le importaba era acabar rápidamente con esa misión y volver a la tranquilidad de la comisaría. Al fin y al cabo, sólo se trataba de un criminal de poca monta- un ladrón de guante blanco que se había escondido en un centro comercial cerrado y abandonado- y acabar con él les llevaría poco más de diez minutos.

El pelo mojado le caía sobre la cara. No hacía frío, pero estar empapado le hacía sentirse (en el fondo) un poco mal. Entonces, vio la señal que el brazo metálico de Masaoka le hacía desde la otra esquina y avanzó rápidamente. Le tocaba colarse por una entrada trasera de servicio. Una vez dentro, los pasillos se le hicieron infinitamente largos, como si no tuvieran final. En la zona central divisó una sombra justo enfrente de él. Era Akane Tsunemori, no cabía duda. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y sujetó con fuerza su _dominator. _Esa chica nunca aprendería a esconderse correctamente…

Pero otro bulto en las sombras desvió su atención de la figura de la inspectora Tsunemori; allí abajo estaba su objetivo, el criminal que debía ser juzgado y arrestado. Aunque la oscuridad limitaba mucho su visión, Shinya dedujo que se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad. Se movía con desconfianza, quizás alertado por algo. Observar al objetivo no le impidió detectar la rápida señal que alguien le hizo a su izquierda; se trataba otra vez de Masaoka y Shinya comprendió que era el momento de pasar a la acción. Sus pies se movieron como activados por un resorte y voló escaleras abajo. El criminal se encogió mientras Shinya le apuntaba con su _dominator _y la voz del arma leyendo su _psycho-pass_ resonó en el interior del vacío edificio. Sólo tenía que apretar el gatillo y el ladrón quedaría paralizado.

Pero el que se quedó literalmente paralizado no fue el criminal, sino Shinya, aunque no por efecto de la _dominator. _De repente, se sentía incapaz de moverse. ¿Qué pasaba si apretar el gatillo no era lo correcto? ¿Por qué su sistema jurídico se basaba exclusivamente en lo que dictaran esas malditas armas? ¿No deberían tener los infractores de la ley derecho a un juicio justo?

Y… ¿y si Makishima tenía razón, después de todo? Todas las dudas que habían rondado su mente los últimos días lo acosaban en ese momento crucial. No, no podía juzgar de esa forma a un hombre que posiblemente no era culpable.

-Kougami, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?- la voz de Masaoka tronó detrás de él y lo único que pudo ver a continuación fue un destello y al criminal reducido en el suelo, totalmente privado de movimiento.

La inspectora Tsunemori apareció por el frente, empuñando su _dominator _y temblando de pies a cabeza, quizás porque ella también estaba empapada.

-Casi jodes la operación- Masaoka le clavó una mirada reprobatoria. Shinya agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio-. No sé en qué estabas pensando, pero que no vuelva a suceder.

El viejo le palmeó el hombro casi con cariño más que con intención de reñirle.

3.-

No podía dormir. No sólo porque la había cagado en plena detención por primera vez en su vida como agente, sino por todas esas dudas que lo acosaban.

Al fin y al cabo, aunque tuviera razón esa parte de su subconsciente que le decía que lo que hacían no estaba bien, ¿qué podía hacer él? No era más que un perro del sistema, al fin y al cabo. Había sido degradado una vez y no podía permitirse otro desliz igual o peor.

Y si manifestaba su oposición al sistema se convertiría en alguien como Makishima. Él mismo pasaría de ser un criminal en potencia a un criminal auténtico.

Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con tanta fuerza como le era posible. Seguía lloviendo. Al estar momentáneamente privado del sentido de la vista, podía oír claramente cómo las gotas de agua golpeaban los cristales. Y también…

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Allí, sentado en un sillón de su habitación, a oscuras y oculto entre las sombras, estaba su inconfundible silueta. Sí, no cabía duda. Su porte desgarbado, el pelo plateado que relucía en mitad de la negrura…

-Shogo Makishima. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad, pudo ver que Makishima esbozaba una sonrisa. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia donde estaba él, junto a la cama. Abrió la cortina para que entrara algo de luz.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que todavía no sabes. Y no, antes de que digas nada, no he venido a entregarme. Tengo unos cuantos asuntos pendientes antes de dejarme atrapar por vosotros- Se sacó del bolsillo una navaja grande y empezó a juguetear con ella.

-Entonces, ¿por qué has venido? Te arriesgas a que te detenga ahora mismo.

-Sé que no lo harás. Porque…- movía la navaja entre sus dedos finos y blancos de una forma que ponía nervioso a Shinya- tienes dudas, ¿no es cierto?

Otra sonrisa, esta vez parecía una mezcla de diversión y maldad.

Shinya apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. ¿Cómo demonios sabía Makishima que tenía dudas? ¿Acaso ahora podía leer mentes? No, eso era imposible.

-Sólo quería decirte que serás bienvenido siempre que quieras unirte a mí. No te guardo rencor. Y por supuesto…- cerró la navaja con un cortante chasquido metálico- Intentaré no matarte.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Qué pretendía aquel hombre? Había invadido su propiedad en plena noche sólo para decirle que se uniera a él, como si supiera…

-No- repuso Shinya tajantemente-, jamás me uniré a ti.

-Bueno, piénsatelo. Estaré esperando.

Como si alguien le hubiera golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza, Shinya empezó a perder la consciencia. Los contornos de las cosas se difuminaban, todas las figuras estaban borrosas. Y entonces, se durmió.

Cuando despertó era de día y Makishima había desaparecido. Ese maldito bastardo…

No sabía si había sido un sueño o si había estado allí realmente, pero la visita del misterioso hombre de pelo plateado le había llevado a tomar una resolución: lucharía por lo que él creía justo. Y la forma de actuar de Makishima no le parecía justa, como tampoco se lo parecía la del sistema.

Aquella mañana se juró que desvelaría toda la verdad del sistema Sybil, aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

7


End file.
